


Fever Pitch

by queenofcheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But until then, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, alex has a fever, have these little oneshots, i wanted this to be angsty but this happened, im sorry, one day i'll write something with an actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: "Alex? You awake?" John questioned, placing his hand on the man's cheek and immediately removing it. He was burning up.orAlex doesn't know how to take care of himself (what else is new).





	Fever Pitch

Alex was tired. Actually, he was always tired but this was a different kind of tired. He couldn't focus enough to type a coherent sentence and it felt like the room was spinning. _Just finish this article and go to sleep._ He told himself before blinking a few times. Maybe this was all a side effect of staring at a laptop screen for three hours. Alex couldn't care less about what the reason was as long as he could get the article done by midnight, he'd be happy.

After what felt like an eternity (but was actually around fifteen minutes), Alex felt himself shiver. Normally, he'd grab a blanket or turn down the air or something but he couldn't find the energy to get up. Not to mention, the blazing heat he was feeling two seconds ago. Something was wrong. The one night John had to work late, Alex had gotten himself sick. Being the stubborn person that he was, Alex shook it off and continued with his work.

* * *

John groaned as he stumbled into his shared apartment. It was close to midnight and he was exhausted. He immediately made his way to the bedroom, only stopping to take off his shoes and jacket.  "You'll never believe the day I had," He grumbled before flopping into the bed. "People can be so stupid sometimes." He expected to be greeted with a witty retort or a kiss on the cheek but there was nothing. "Alex?" He sat up and scanned the room, realizing his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. 

He got back up and started searching the small apartment. There weren't many places Alex could have run off to, especially this late at night. Even then, his boyfriend would leave a note or a text telling him where he would be. "Alex?" John called again, his voice low and nervous. He peaked into the spare bedroom Alex turned into an office and noticed the lamp was on. As he got closer, he saw what seemed to be a body laying on the desk.

"Alex? You awake?" John questioned, placing his hand on the man's cheek and immediately removing it. He was burning up. "Alex, I need you to wake up for a bit," John said, carefully helping his boyfriend out of the chair. Alex murmured something about an article and John hushed him. "You're sick, honey. You need to rest."

"Washington needs the article by tomorrow. Lemme finish it," came the delirious reply.

"I think Washington cares more about your health than this article," John sighed, holding onto his boyfriend as he walked them both to the bed.

"But the article-"

"Shut up about the fucking article," For once, Alex listened. 

John lay Alex in bed and sighed. Alex went back to sleep as soon as his head hit the warm pillow. John smiled at the sight. He knew his boyfriend would be bedridden for at least a couple of days meaning they could both take time off work, also meaning they could snuggle and watch Netflix together while Alex got better. John snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. 

"John," He flinched at how slow and quiet Alex's voice was. He was always loud and proud about what he was saying, never quiet and steady.

"You need something?" 

"Bring my laptop?" John groaned as he heard Alex's sly chuckle.

"You're impossible to deal with." He replied, crawling into bed and holding the smaller man in his arms.

"But you love me for it."

"Damn right I do." John placed a small kiss on his forehead. He knew they'd both become sick and an absolute pain to deal with but for the moment, he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to be snuggled close with his boyfriend and pretend that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will make a fic that doesn't end up being fluffy. I actually wanted this to be angst but shit happens.  
> Comments are totally appreciated  
> and you should totally follow my amazing spectacularly (empty) tumblr: queenofcheese


End file.
